pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Plutia
Plutia (プルルート Pururut), also known as Iris Heart, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of the Ultra Dimension's Planeptune. She is the secondary main character in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Appearance Plutia Her outfit is similar to Neptune in certain areas, but for the most part it looks as if she is dressed in pajamas more so than regular clothes. She has long, light purple hair in a braid to the back and light pink frill ribbon tied to it. When undone, three quill-shaped strands of hair, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, forms on her head. Her eyes are magenta in color and she wears a white choker like Neptune's around her neck. Her dress is teal with a mix of pink, white, and light orange with thigh high socks and bear slippers to match. Iris Heart Iris Heart's appearance in this form is akin to a dominatrix. Her hair becomes iris blue while her eyes turn into a slightly darker shade of magenta. She wears a black, one piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. Personality As Plutia, she is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. This is most noticeable by the fact that she speaks rather slowly. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. Much like Neptune, she tends to leave her duties as goddess ignored and spends most of her time either sleeping, making dolls, or playing around with Neptune. Plutia, also like Neptune, makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature, and often gives nicknames to others. Iris Heart is the goddess form of Plutia. Not only does her voice change (in tone and tempo), but her personality does too. Iris Heart, simply put, is a sadistic dominatrix which earned her the name “Sadie” from Neptune. Anyone that sees her in this form is aware of the trauma she can cause to both allies and enemies, and tries to make her as happy as possible so she does not HDD. While she still cares for her allies, her sadistic nature reflects this in a completely different manner. Etymology While her main goddess form design is based off the Sega Mega Drive, Plutia's name is based on a console prototype which has never been released from Sega called the Sega Pluto, an unreleased video game console developed by Sega during the 1990s. Only two prototypes were ever produced (Pluto 01 and Pluto 02, respectively), both presumably from around the 1997-1999 period. This is also the time period where Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, the game she makes her first appearance, takes place in at the beginning in the Ultra Dimension. Iris Heart is named after the color term iris, which usually refers to shades ranging from blue-violet to violet, that is reflected in her hair color. Appearances Animated Appearances * ''Inkling Girls' Night Out'' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Deities Category:Heroes Category:CPUs Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Ultra Dimension Residents